Real Connections
by Jokermask18
Summary: Republic City still suffers even after Amon's defeat and Korra feels like she's a failure. She also feels the weight of Aang's legacy more than ever before. Will a spirit world journey help her learn the truth and make a REAL connection with her predecessor? A fic set in the Paradoxverse.
1. Doubt and Spirits

"Real connections"

An LOK fan-fic by J.W. Appel

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's my next Avatar "paradoxverse" fic which will feature a real meeting between Aang & Korra. Their meeting in the finale of Book 1 dissapointed me and Aang's supposedly wise saying made no sense at all. This was also inspired by Kaylabelle's "perspective" story where Katara tells Mako about what Tenzin and his siblings were like as kids {from his/her personal beliefs.} Any dialogue surrounded by '' instead of "" represents thoughts.

Korra had always known she was just the latest link in a very long chain. From an early age, the Order of the White Lotus had schooled her in the history of not only Avatar Aang, but every other Avatar as well. She know the story of how Avatar Roku's best friend stabbed him in the back and how Avatar Kyoshi flattened Chin the Conquerer before bringing equality to Ba Sing Se. She knew how Avatar Kuruk had paid the price for neglecting his duties and how Avatar Yangchen did whatever it took to keep balance. She admires them all in her own way and admits to having a special fondness for Kyoshi but Aang has always been the standard she has held herself to.

The Avatar before her had been the hero of a century-long war, the first person in literal ages to learn energy bending, and the co-founder of the United Republic itself. His youngest son was considered the salvation of an entire culture for spirits' sake! To say that Korra often felt the weight of Aang's legacy was an understatement. And though she would gladly count Katara as one of her best friends, she too often reminded the Avatar of the shoes she had to fill.

Even now as Korra underwent meditation, thoughts of her predecessor dominated her mind. It had been a month since the battle for Republic City and things had failed to truly improve. There were still Equalist fractions causing trouble in various districts, determined to make Amon's dream a reality even if he himself was a lie. Adding to this was the fact that so many "equalized" people were still that way because the Avatar couldn't perform energy bending on more than one person without nearly passing out. The police and United Forces could handle the remaining Equalists well enough and some citizens had learned to live without bending but that didn't make Korra feel like any less of a failure.

'Aang would never have let it get this bad' the current Avatar thought bitterly even as she struggled to meditate 'he wouldn't have even let the city be taken in the first place! I let Amon terrify me the first time I saw him and let Tarrlok play me like an Unagi horn. Not only that, but when I finally face Amon, he took me down easy. If Aang hadn't shown up when he did, I wouldn't even be the Avatar right now! That guy shows me up without even being alive!'

These had been Korra's feelings for the past several weeks and they were causing her quite a few problems with her training. Her air bending had been quite impressive for her first days with it but now her forms were sloppy and erratic. It was so bad that she has resorted to using the Avatar State to perform them correctly. This trick had gotten her a lecture after she won an Air Scooter race with Ikki by using it.

"The Avatar State is not a toy!" Tenzin bellowed as an angry wind whipped round his robes "you're misusing a great power that Aang gave you as a gift, one that other Avatars struggled for years to master! I expect you to show at least a little gratitude considering how easy you've got it!

The air bending master had been under stress after his latest meeting with the City Council. Despite his best efforts to convince them otherwise, they were convinced that every non-bender in Republic City was an Equalist in the making and needed to be punished for Amon's crimes. It was because of this thinking that imbalance still reigned in Republic City even after Amon's defeat.

Korra however, was in no mood for any sort of lecture. Tenzin's words stirred anger that she had been fighting hard not to unleash on anyone else for weeks. She had come very close to taking Mako's head off during a spar a few days prior and Ikki 's usual chattering had already whittled away what little self control she had clung to.

"Tenzin…just…SHUT UP!" With this furious scream, the Avatar had stomped the ground and actually earth bent at her teacher, sending him flying straight into the air and landing with a thud. Korra was so mortified by her own behavior that she ran away in tears, ignoring any attempts to call her back.

That had been several hours ago and the Avatar had locked herself in her room out of shame. With Naga as her only company, she attempted to meditate on this…feeling she had towards Aang. It felt like a mix of jealousy and anger but often clashed with the feeling of immense gratitude she felt towards him for restoring her bending and more to her. This combined with her guilt over having this feeling in the first place left Korra very confused.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she got up and walked to the window. As usual, meditation was no help to her. Korra gazed out at the city for several minutes until she caught sight of Aang's statue. It looked powerful and wise even from a distance and was a constant reminder of everything Korra wasn't. Lately, she didn't think she ever would be either.

"Let's be honest Aang" Korra muttered to the statue "the problem isn't you, it's me. I know I'll never be as good an Avatar as you and I'm taking it on everyone else, just like when I first starting learning air bending. I even have to use the Avatar State you gave me access to just to do that right. You gave me everything I needed after I blew it the first time and I still mess up. Why didn't you just make someone else the Avatar and forget about me? I'm sure everyone would be better off!"

With tears in her eyes, Korra stomped over to her bed and collapsed in a sobbing heap. All the anger and frustration she was feeling towards herself had finally been let loose. "Why can't I just different? Why can't I just be like Aang,or Kyoshi, or anyone else? Why can't I be a better Avatar?"

Naga listened to her master's sobs and instinctively sought to comfort her. Regardless of the consequences, the big Polar bear-dog climbed onto Korra's bed and cuddled up to her. The Avatar did not acknowledge her animal guide's presence and simply continued to cry until sleep claimed her.

…

Korra knew something was off before she even woke up, Even though she was still considered very rusty in terms of spiritual matters, the Avatar could just feel that the world around her had changed while she slept. She opened her eyes to find herself in an odd swamp and Naga was nowhere in sight. "Where am I? Korra wondered out loud "and how did I get here?"

Just then, Korra heard a low chant that some of the more annoying Air Acolytes did while meditating. She looked straight ahead and saw what looked like a monkey in red robes sitting on the bank of the swamp. The Avatar didn't quite know what to make of this but decided to take a chance and walked towards the strange figure.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" The monkey didn't respond so Korra tapped him on the shoulder until he opened one eye. "Oh great, you again" the monkey grunted "and you're a girl this time so I guess that means you'll be extra annoying this time" Korra frowned deeply but tried to hold in her temper. "Look, I know you're busy but I could really use some help figuring out where I am." "You're the Avatar, aren't you? Where do you think you are?" Korra thought for a brief moment then asked "is this the Spirit World?" The monkey rolled his eyes and said "of course it is. Do you get dumber with each new incarnation or something?"

Korra felt her eye twitch in anger and spoke through clenched teeth. "Does that make you a spirit?" "Of course it does" the monkey replied indignantly "isn't it obvious? I am Enma." "Well of course it's obvious" the Avatar replied sarcasticly "I always think of monkeys when I think great and powerful spirits." Enma huffed. "How rude! I guess your manners are as bad as your breath."

Korra's temper flared at that and she grabbed the monkey spirit by his robe. "Look monkey boy, I'm in a bad mood so either tell me why you brought me here or we'll see just how immortal you spirits really are!" "I didn't bring you here, honest!" Enma stammered "he did!"

Korra turned her gaze where the monkey spirit pointed and saw something flying towards her in the sky above. It was a Sky Bison but was larger than any she recongnised. It landed in front of the Avatar with a low roar and she got a clear look at the rider. It was Aang but different than the way she had seen him in visions and the day she got her bending back. The beard was there but he looked at least a decade younger and was dressed in Air Acolyte robes. There was also a twinkle of mischief in his eyes that was nonexistent when he had faced Yakone.

"Hello Korra, it's good to see you" the previous Avatar greeted warmly as he dismounted "I trust Enma hasn't given you too much trouble?" Korra was confused. "Is that you Aang? You look…different." Aang chuckled and replied "mortal spirits can assume any form they had in life after crossing over. This is me when I was about twenty-eight or so and this is the me that you've seen" The previous Avatar's image blurred for a moment and he was forty, then about twenty-one, the same age depicted in his memorial statue. He smiled briefly at Korra in this form before changing into a form that more closely resembled Tenzin only much older with a longer beard that was pure white and a playful spark in his eyes that made him look more relaxed and serene.

"This is me at sixty-six, the age at which I died and the form I crossed over in. Some Avatars like Roku prefer their aged forms for various reasons but most of us prefer our prime" Aang explained even as he resumed his twenty-eight year old form "I choose twenty-eight because that was the age I had Tenzin and felt renewed hope for my people. Avatar Kyoshi however, chose to retain her youth because she doesn't want anyone to know how she looked at the age of two hundred."

The previous Avatar chuckled again and Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes. "That's a neat trick and all Aang, but the fuzzball says you brought me here. Why?" Aang smiled and said "Let's go for a ride and I'll explain everything. Have you met Appa?"

Korra's eyes widened slightly and she walked over to the giant sky bison, roughly dropping Enma in the process. It took her only a moment to realize that she was looking at Aang's legendary animal guide and the father of Oogi, the last of his kind until the discovery of a lost heard many years ago. "No way,this is THE Appa?" "The one and only" Aang confirmed with a grin "say hi buddy." Appa eyed the current Avatar for a moment before licking her affectionately for several minutes. Korra couldn't help but laugh and be reminded of Naga.

Aang watched the scene with a big grin before coming over to pet his bison. "Okay you two, that's enough for now. Korra and I have important business to discuss, Avatar to Avatar. You ready?"

Korra nodded but couldn't fight the knot in her stomach. What did Aang mean? Both Avatars were soon mounted and with a cry of "Appa, yip yip" from Aang, took to the air. Enma watched them go with a scowl and muttered "Avatars before resuming his meditation.

For several minutes, neither Avatar spoke. For her part, Korra was nervous and afraid that Aang would blow up at her the minute she opened her mouth. Aang on the other hand, was patiently waiting for her first question. "Look Aang, I know why you why you brought me here." "You do?" "Yeah, you're angry because I've failed to fix Republic City and misused the Avatar State. I deserve whatever it is you have to say so let me he have it."

Aang was silent for a moment, as though contemplating his successor's words. Finally, he said "Okay then, I will. First off, I'm sorry." "Huh?" "I'm sorry for choosing the White Lotus to look after you. I should've known they would willingly misinterpret my orders and put you in that stupid compound. They were always so much more difficult to work with than Iroh's group. You were robbed of any true freedom and that's one reason you couldn't air bend at first."

Korra was stunned. "So…I was right when I said you didn't want to keep me prisoner?" She wasn't used to being right, or at least being told she was right. She was always the headstrong, arrogant Avatar who needed to be put in her place. "You were right about quit a few things" Aang confirmed "I tried to make up for it by sending you Katara."

Korra flinched involuntarily as she recalled a distant childhood memory. Master Katara hadn't been her water bending teacher when her training first began because the memory of teaching her husband would've made it too painful. Korra's parents were both powerful water benders and had tried desperately to get the position but the Grand Lotus refused, saying that they would be too soft on her. Thus, the young Avatar was to be taught by Master Sangok, a gruff old man from the Northern Water Tribe.

Sangok was from the old days of the North where women fighting was forbidden. He and Katara had studied under the same master during the war and he was regularly beaten by her in the sparring circle, often with pathetic ease. These defeats left him bitter and cold in his later years and turned a once awkward teenager into a woman hater who enjoyed putting a young Korra through verbal and physical abuse. She could still remember his water whip lashings if she didn't do a form exactly right the first time.

"You and I were always connected in some way or another and I could feel your suffering" Aang explained "it took appearing in a few dreams and actually showing her your situation but eventually, Katara came around." Korra smiled as she remembered meeting Katara for the first time. She had stopped Sangok from lashing her, effortlessly beat him as she had years ago, and began her training by teaching the Avatar how to heal her own wounds. Even after Korra had mastered her native element, Katara stuck around to keep the other masters from following Sangok's example.

"I can't remember a time when I didn't trust her completely" Korra said with fondness in her voice "next to Naga and Bolin, she's like my best friend." Aang smiled when he heard that. Friendships really could transcend lifetimes it seemed. "Well, thanks for the apology Aang, but it still doesn't make me less of a screw up" the current Avatar said suddenly and Aang's smile vanished.

"You are not a screw up Korra and you know it." Aang said firmly "I know how you've been feeling lately and how you feel like a bad Avatar compared to me but it's all untrue and I'm taking you somewhere that can prove it." "Where?" "I'm taking you to my past."

AN2: Well, the first chapter's complete. This fic shouldn't be more than five or six chapter long but I trust you'll enjoy it all the same. P.S. Next chapter may contain spoilers for "the promise", even though I can't say I care for Gene Yang's work.


	2. Past and Present

Appa flew for what seemed like hours through the vast sky of the Spirit World. When a bored Korra finally looked down, she could see a mountain range and a somewhat familiar temple nestled within. "This is the Petrola mountain range" Aang explained "site of the Southern Air Temple where I was born. I grew up here under the guardianship of my mentor Gyatso and had a happy childhood overall but I had no idea the kind of cards destiny would play me until a week after I turned twelve."

In the next instant, Korra found herself next to Aang on the ground and observing a scene within the temple. A nervous twelve year old monk was standing before a council of elders, being shown some of his favorite baby toys and being told of his true purpose in life. "This was me on the day I was told of my identity as the Avatar" Aang told his successor as he took in the memory with mixed emotions "it usually didn't happen until the Avatar was sixteen but with the war on the horizon, I was the exception, one of the few anyway."

Korra nodded in understanding. She herself was only four when she found out, a tough little toddler who beat up the village boys on a daily basis. It wasn't until she lit an older boy's parka on fire during one such fight that she realized she was different from mommy and daddy. It took a couple months for her to be discovered by anyone other than her parents though as all the ways to divine an Avatar were lost in time and false Avatars were popping up in the other villages as well as the Northern Tribe. She sometimes wondered if the Order would've preferred one of those fake Avatars to her.

"Wasn't it just awesome?" Korra grinned at her predecessor "finding out you were just born to be the strongest, coolest person in the world?" Aang laughed but it came out hollow. "Yeah, awesome." Korra winced slightly at his tone and realized she may have just been insensitive without meaning to be. She had done it at least twice during her first few days of knowing Mako and had been trying to be more intuitive after what happened with Bolin. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No dear, it's just that being the Avatar didn't exactly make my last days at the temple that pleasant." They jumped forward in time to see those days and Korra watched as Young Aang grew more lonely with each one. His friends now looked t him strangely as though he were an untouchable idol and excluded him from their games and activities. Some even antagonized him out of jealousy and claimed his tattoos were not fairly earned because of his status. As she watched these scenes, the current Avatar began to recall her own childhood a bit more clearly and how her childhood friends from the village seemed to avoid her when the Order made their discovery public knowledge. No one even had time for penguin sledding anymore. As these memories came back along with more recent one of facing Amon, Korra began to wonder why she was proud of her title.

The scenes with Gyatso were happier. Young Aang actually laughed whenever the old monk was present and Adult Aang seemed to gain a bit more cheer when he observed games of Pai Sho and pie throwing antics. It reminded Korra of how Master Katara would sneak her out of the compound for penguin sledding and the occasional snowball fight.

Then, the monks decided Gyatso was a bad influence and he kept the young Aang from his destiny, much like Sangok and the Order wanted Master Katara gone. Gyatso didn't have the authority Katara carried and couldn't overturn the decision so Young Aang decided to run. His adult counterpart makes the scene fade away just as he and Appa are swallowed by the ocean depths.

"So you ran away?" Korra asked thoughtfully "Katara never said anything like that and my history teacher just said you escaped Fire Lord Sozin's first attack." "Katara has never divulged any of my more painful experiences to anyone because she knew how much it hurt me to talk about them, even our kids. As for your history teacher ,few these days would ever admit to any mistakes I made and this was my biggest one. Even after I learned to let go, it still weighed on me for so many years. If you take comfort in only one thing when this is over Korra, let it be that you embraced your destiny far more readily than me"

Aang placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and gave a sad little smile. "But that wasn't the only mistake I made when I was young and if you don't believe me, just watch. Korra did watch as the young version of her predecessor stole a private message out of fear that his new family would abandon him and accidentally hurt the woman he loved because he lost patience while first attempting a new element. She watched him try to take the fight to his enemy too soon due to pressure and struggle with the element that calls for him to be everything he's not. She watched him be plagued by nightmares of his enemy and almost ruin a friendship with a kiss. She watched him try so hard to be what the world wanted and starts to think that maybe they aren't so different.

But Korra wasn't completely convinced just yet. "Okay, maybe you and I are more alike than I thought but at least you kept things in order after the war. You helped found the United Republic for crying out loud!" "That might be true" Aang conceded "but did you know I almost stopped it from existing as well?"

The next few scenes took place a year after the war, during what was known as the Harmony Restoration Movement. Team Avatar was working to give control of the Fire Nation colonies back to the Earth Kingdom but the colony of Yu Dao showed resistance. The mixed population of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens had grown so accustomed and dependent on each other that they were even starting families together. Fire Lord Zuko was the first to realize this and pulled his support from the movement despite Aang's insistence that the Four Nations remain separate. Things got so bad that Zuko and Earth King Kuel went to war over the colonies.

"I was indecisive" the adult Aang told Korra regrettably as they watched his younger self get caught in the struggle "and a tad bit too stubborn and traditional. I failed to see that times were changing and the world needed to change with it. If not for Katara and the unconventional wisdom of the Swamp Tribe, Republic City might not exist today." Korra raised an eyebrow at that. "Swamp Tribe? You mean that's real?" "It was" Aang said with a touch of sadness "but that's a story for another time."

"So, are we done?" Korra asked a bit reluctantly "I was hoping to see a bit more of your relationship with Katara…I mean learn more about being the Avatar!" The current Avatar wasn't about to say she was fishing for love advice. She and Mako had been losing their spark lately and arguing a bit more each day. Surely, the Avatar whose love for his wife was world famous could provide some insight.

Aang chuckled. "There's much more for us to see. This journey is about more than reviewing my mistakes, it's about helping us connect more. I'm going to show you a bit more about my family." "So, does this mean I'll see what Tenzin was like as a kid?" "Yup." "I can hardly wait."

An: A short chapter but next one promises to be much longer and packed with Kataang Family stuff. Special thanks to Silver Omega 01 for reviewing last chapter!


	3. Kya and Healing

AN: Sorry about the shortness of last chapter but I trust this will make up for it. Prepare for Kataang family moments.

As Appa carried the two Avatars further through time, Korra caught glimpses of the years they passed by. She saw Yu Dao slowly transform into Republic City, Aang and Katara's wedding, the discovery of new Sky Bison, and even Toph Beifong being sworn in as Police Chief. Korra had never really cared for history outside of Katara's stories but seeing it actually happen before her eyes was still pretty amazing.

"Where are we going again? Korra asked her predecessor as they began to approach City Hall "I don't think a Council meeting can help me learn much about you." "Oh, there isn't much to learn here" Aang replied "it was just the staging area for a very important day in my life."

Both Avatars once again found themselves observing past events. A twenty year old Aang was standing before an early version of the city council, trying not to look bored as they read him the minutes of a previous meeting. Korra immediately noticed a younger Sokka as well as a female Air Acolyte that seemed to be more interested in Aang than what was being said. "Hey Aang, is that Councilwoman checking you out or is it just me?"

"Oh, that's Hei-won" the present Aang said with a roll of his eyes "one of the first Air Acolytes and co- founder of the fan club they were formed from." "The Air Acolytes started as a fan club?" "Yeah and she was one of the more…obsessed members. She and Katara never got along, especially after they both joined the Council."

"Katara was on the Council? Then why didn't she show up in the visions you sent me?" "She was only active for about two years and passed it on to her brother when she became pregnant. She was brilliant at the job but found it so dull that she quit at the first opportunity. As for why she didn't assist in fighting Yakone, that's another story."

At that moment, another Air Acolyte burst into the Council meeting. He was sweaty and red faced with the kind of build that suggested he didn't exercise often. "A-Avatar Aang!? Where is Avatar Aang!?"

"I'm here Wangi, what's wrong?" Aang addressed the shaking Acolyte "has something happened at the temple?" "It's Master Katara sir" Wangi replied "she's gone into labor!"

Aang's face instantly took on a comically nervous look and Sokka soon followed. "M-m-meeting adjourned" the Councilman stammered as he banged his gavel so hard it nearly broke. Aang was out the door not even a second later with air bending enhanced speed, Sokka and the Acolytes struggling to follow. Korra turned the present Aang and asked "is this…?" "Yes" the previous Avatar replied "we're seeing the birth of my first child."

The two Avatars next found themselves within the temple, watching the past Aang barrel through a hallway. "Where is Master Katara!? Aang demanded to a shocked Acolyte "where is my wife!?" "Aang,is that you?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, the Avatar rushed into a nearby room to see his wife on the bed. The young Katara was sweaty and looked exhausted but she wore a big smile as she greeted her husband. "We were wondering when you 'd get here sweetie, someone's been dying to meet you." Aang moved towards the bed cautiously, feeling confused at his wife's use of pronouns until he noticed the bundle in her arms. "Is that who I think it is?" Katara nodded. "Wangi was a bit slower than I had hoped but at least he got you here in time to meet your daughter. Say hello to Kya."

Aang gingerly took the blue bundle and lifted it up to his face. He was now staring at a smiling baby with tan water tribe skin and gray eyes that matched his own. As the infant reached out to touch his face, the Avatar let her name tumble past his lips like a soft breeze: "Kya, my little Kya." As Korra watched the scene unfold, she was instantly

It was at that moment that Sokka stumbled in, followed by Hei-won. "Am I too late to suggest names? I vote for Sokka Junior!" Everyone, including the observing Korra, gave the Councilman an odd look. "What? Sokka is a great name! It practically personifies manliness!"

"I don't think our daughter should personify manliness Sokka" Katara said with a roll of her eyes "besides, we've already chosen to name her after mom." Sokka's indignant look gave way to a sad little smile at that but Hei-won continued to frown. "A Water Tribe name? Surely your husband would prefer something more connected to HIS heritage. After all, this child could very well be the world's next air bender if we're lucky."

As she said this, Hei-won gave Katara a look out of the corner of her eye ,one Korra knew quite well. It was a look that told what was expected of someone and what consequences could befall everyone should they fail. Korra had gotten this look from almost everyone in her life save Katara and her parents and she felt a sense of empathy in seeing her friend and mentor subjected to it.

Before Katara could respond to her rival's veiled insult, Aang stepped in. "The name is fine Hei-won and I'm sure any bender would be proud of such a name if they knew what a great woman first had it. " Katara flashed Aang a grateful and loving smile but there was still a bit of worry in her eyes. As Aang handed Kya to her uncle, the scene blurred and the present Aang continued to explain to Korra.

"Ever since the war's end, restoring the Air Nomads was a priority to me and the world. I thought to at least keep the traditions alive through the Air Acolytes but I knew it would not be enough. You and all future Avatars had to learn air bending at some point and the bison I found wouldn't be enough to teach you. Eventually, I tried using my energy bending to turn some Acolytes into air benders but that failed and nearly killed some in the process. I could remove bending fairly easily but giving it seems next to impossible."

"You did it to me" Korra pointed out but Aang shook his head. "No, I merely mended the connections to the elements you already had within you. People have unique spirits that enable some to be born with bending while others aren't. My energy bending allows me to bend these spirits in certain ways to alter their connections to the elements but severing and mending connections are far simpler than forging one that didn't exist in the first place."

Korra nodded. "Okay, but how did you make me air bend when I fought Amon? I'm pretty sure I wasn't connected at all then." Aang smiled slightly. "You think I did that? No Korra, that was the work of the Avatar Spirit itself but we can talk about that later. Anyway, Katara and I decided to make new air benders the old fashioned way but we didn't have any luck for a year. It got to the point where the Council suggested I take some female Acolytes as a harem just to increase my chances!"

Korra made a face. "No offense Aang but the idea of you with a bunch of women is kind of gross." Aang laughed. "None taken, and I completely agree. I loved Katara more than any woman in the world and I would never stoop so low. When Kya was born, it was truly a blessing, even if some people didn't see it that way."

A new scene formed before their eyes and the Avatars beheld Kya at the age of four, the age where most benders revealed their abilities. She was dressed in child-sized robes similar to what Tenzin's kids wore and had hair-loopies similar to her mother. Aang, Katara, and Hei-won were observing her as she sat on the floor and stared at the row of wind-chimes before her. "Let me guess, an air bending test?" Korra asked Aang as she remembered being put through a similar test when she was first discovered. She ended up setting most of the wind chimes on fire.

Aang silently nodded and motioned his successor back towards the scene as the adults began to talk. "She's been sitting there for over an hour " Hei-won griped "shouldn't she have done some air bending by now?" "Have patience Hei-won" Katara said even as she tried to mask her own anxiety "I didn't start bending until about about three months after I turned four." "Why does it not surprise me that you were slow?"

The Councilwoman's insult was muttered under her breath but Korra and the present Aang could hear it plain as day. Korra was about to attempt retribution for her old teacher when Aang stopped her. "Don't bother, it's only a memory and she'll get what she deserves soon enough."

The Aang of the past observed his daughter thoughtfully for a moment and said "maybe a quick demonstration will help her." He walked over and as the four year old turned to her father, a big smile spread across her face. "Daddy!"

As the young girl raced to hug her father, he hoisted her up to kiss her cheek. "Hello princess, what are you up to?" Kya frowned. "Miss Hu-wen said I could have a cookie if I earbent the pwetty chimes but I don't know how."

"You mean air bend?" Aang chuckled "well here, let me help you." He showed the young girl some motions for a basic move meant to produce a short burst of air. Kya had some difficulties at first but picked it up rather quickly, something Aang took as a good sign. When she attempted to use this new move on the wind chimes however, nothing happened.

Kya tried again and again with the same result and began to grow frustrated. As she began waving her hands in wild gestures to get results, her father watched in a mix of mild amusement and confusion. He was sure he had sensed a bender' s spirit in Kya and she had done the move perfectly so what had-? That was when Aang noticed the bowl of water in the corner, the one Katara had used in a healing session earlier that day. It seemed the left over water was reacting to his daughter's motions.

"Kya sweetheart, stop that for a moment and come over here, will you? I want to try something new." Kya obediently trotted over and looked at the bowl of water curiously, awaiting her father's instructions. "Move your hands like this" the Avatar instructed "first you push, then you pull."

Kya mimicked Aang's movements and watched the water follow her, ebbing and flowing as she moved her hands forward and backward.

"What did I do daddy?" Aang smiled brightly at his daughter. "What you just did sweetheart, was water bend. You're a water bender just like mommy and me."

A big mischievous grin spread across Kya's face. "Cool! Does that mean you'll teach to water whip people?" Aang chuckled. "Well, I would but your mommy taught me so she would probably be a better teacher for you."

"And our first lesson will be who and who not to water whip." Katara said as she came and scooped Kya up into a big hug "I'm so proud of you honey!" "Can I have my cookie now?" Katara laughed. "Of course sweetie but be careful, I think Momo is already trying to eat them all."

A horrified look crossed Kya's face before it was replaced by an angry scowl. "Get away from my cookies Momo or I'll water whip your head!" Aang laughed as he watched his daughter race to the kitchen with Hei-won hot on her heels but stopped when he saw Katara's frown. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Kya's a water bender" Katara said sadly, which surprised Aang. "I thought you'd be thrilled." "I am but it's just…I was hoping I could give you an air bender to teach. " Aang was silent for a moment then he raised his wife's face up and kissed her deeply. "Look sweetie, I know one of the reasons we decided to try for kids was to repopulate the Air Nomads but that's not the only reason I want children and it's certainly not the only reason I married you."

The Avatar's wife sighed. "I know that Aang but the way people are talking-" "They don't matter Katara, only our family matters and as long as I get to have them with you, I don't care if any of our kids are air benders or not. The next Avatar will have her air bending master in some way or another, I just know it. All I care about is being with you."

Katara heard the conviction in her husband's voice and finally smiled. "I love you" she said with the same conviction as she kissed him warmly. "I love you too."

" Oogies!" The couple turned to see Kya, cookie in hand, making a disgusted face. Hei-won was making a face too though hers looked jealous. Aang and Katara only noticed the former however and smiled. "We love you too princess!" As the happy parents moved to cuddle their daughter, the scene faded and Korra turned to the present Aang.

"Oogies?" "That's just something she picked up from her uncle" the previous Avatar replied "he never did enjoy mine and Katara's public displays of affection." "That's pretty weird since I remember Kya never shutting up about romance." Korra had met Tenzin's big sister many years ago while learning water bending. Katara had requested her daughter's help in teaching the new Avatar to heal and had her move South for about two months. Kya was nice but a tad flaky and always singing some weird old folk song about tunnels. Jinora was utterly nuts about her and Korra was pretty sure that her aunt had been the one who taught her jumping into volcanoes was romantic.

Aang chuckled a bit. "Oh, Kya was much different when she was growing up. A good girl but full of temper and spirit, just like her mom…and you. Anyway, she started training under her mom but she just couldn't get the hang of it. It wasn't until she attempted healing that she found her talent." As the previous Avatar said this, Korra beheld a scene of Kya attempting a water whip but getting struck in the face each time. She wanted to laugh but felt it would be cruel, particularly in the presence of the girl's father. The scene rapidly dissolved into Kya successfully healing a test dummy and then her father's arm.

"It wasn't Kya's first choice but she made up for it by learning some self defense from her Aunt Suki" Aang explained as Korra beheld just that "it wasn't until she left home to study abroad that she changed into who you're familiar with. Apparenly, she met some rather…unique nomads in the Earth Kingdom who had quite an effect on her. But don't be fooled, there's still a bit of the old Kya lurking around, particularly when her brother Bumi is concerned. Speaking of which, he's next on our tour so get ready." As Aang said this, the scene shifted again and Korra prepared herself to view the life of a so-called "wild man."

AN: Chapter three done! Next will be a Bumi II centric chapter. Special thanks to my reviewers.


	4. Bumi and expectations

An: for those who don't know, "Not your usual Bumi II fic" shares continuity with this as part of the Paradoxverse so expect references in this chapter.

The next scene took place some months after the discovery of Kya's bending. The four year old and her father sat outside the temple's infirmary, waiting anxiously for Katara to bring yet another life into the world. As another scream reached their ears, Kya turned to Aang and asked "Daddy, why is my new sister hurting mommy?" Aang chuckled a bit nervously, unsure of how to explain. "Well princess, when a baby comes, the mommy has to go through…a process that hurts a bit but everything turn out okay in the end." "But didn't you say the owl-stork brought me?" Aang's face turned beet-red. "Did I? Well-"

At the moment, a chubby looking Air Acolyte approached and Aang breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes Lao, what can I do for you?" "Forgive the intrusion sir but a messenger from Omashu just arrived and he said it's rather important" Lao said with a respectful bow. Aang nodded. "Very well, watch my daughter for me will you?"

With a quick reassurance to Kya that he would return shortly, the Avatar left to greet his visitor. The scene changed to show Aang reading the message and a sad look soon formed across his face. "What's wrong?" Korra asked the Aang of the present "you look like you just lost your best friend." Aang merely motioned her back to the scene as Lao approached with an excited look on his face. "Sir, the baby has just arrived! You have a son!"

Aang's eyes brightened a bit at this news but the sadness still remained as he followed the Acolyte back to his wife. He once again found Katara sweaty and exhausted but smiling proudly as she held her new son in her arms. Kya stood by the bed with a slight grimace, clearly disappointed by the baby's gender. "There you are sweetie! I was hoping you could name this one before my brother starts babbling about 'Sokka Junior' again ."

Aang nodded and took his son into his arms to examine him more closely. Like Kya, the boy had his grey eyes and Katara's skin. He also had a crooked little grin and a gleam in his eyes that seemed so familiar to the Avatar. As the baby reached up to play with his still growing beard, the answer came: "Bumi."

The scene faded and the present Aang turned to Korra to explain. "You were right before Korra. That message said that my oldest friend, and I do mean oldest, King Bumi of Omashu, had died the night before. He was one hundred and twenty-four years old."

Korra winced from guilt at her earlier words and then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how can he be that old? I know you technically were, but weren't you frozen?" "Well yeah, but benders and highly spiritual people have a knack for living longer than most. I met a Guru during the war who was older than me and Bumi both and you already know about Kyoshi. I guess it was Bumi's earth bender status that helped him out though as they're pretty stubborn. Who knows how long Toph would've lived if she wasn't killed in the line of duty."

"Sorry Aang" Korra said as she placed a comforting hand on her successor's shoulder. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose so much in one lifetime. "Don't be" Aang replied with a reassuring smile "I see them both everyday here. Just don't ask who's the better earth bender. That argument started sometime before you were born and didn't stop till three months ago." Both Avatars laughed at that though Korra had a feeling he was perfectly serious.

"Alright, back to my Bumi" Aang said as a new scene unfolded "this was the day when we learned just how different he was from his siblings." Korra beheld a four year-old version of the United Forces Commander being put through the same test as his sister. Aang was already showing him how to do the move while Katara, Hei-won, and a now eight year old Kya watched on. "So you see kiddo, the goal is make all the chimes ring at once. Think you can do that?" "Yes daddy."

So saying, the Avatar stepped back and watched his son go to work. Bumi performed the move correctly just as his sister had but received the same result. Aang was about to suggest trying to water bend when Bumi suddenly began staring hard at the chimes, as if deep in thought. He pulled a small stone from his pants pocket and tossed it at the chimes in front of him, causing them to ring and topple into the next, setting them off as well and causing a domino effect that soon had every chime creating a chorus around the room. Bumi turned back to his father and smiled proudly. "Did I do good daddy?"

Aang blinked, unsure of how to react at first, then laughed out loud. "Son, did anyone ever tell you you're a mad genius?" The Avatar tussled his son's hair and lead him over to the water bowl for a new test while the others watched with mixed reactions: Katara looked as proud and amused as her husband, Hei-won looked cross, and Kya looked a bit annoyed that her little brother outsmarted her on the exact same test she took.

Aang moved his son over to the water bowl next to test him for another element. Bumi performed the motions less gracefully than his sister but seemed to get the same result until the water rose up to slap him across the face. A laughing Kya made the culprit obvious.

"Kya, what have I told you about pranking your brother like that?" Katara reprimanded her daughter sternly "and in the middle of such an important test too!" "It's alright Katara" Aang replied though his tone was also stern "she helped verify a suspicion I've had for a while now. Nevertheless, Kya, come apoligise to your brother." The eight year old reluctantly did so and was sent off after being warned not to do it again or she would receive punishment.

Aang then turned to his son and said "well kiddo, looks like you're a non-bender." "What's 'non' daddy?" The Avatar chuckled. "That just means you can't bend anything but that's okay, just look at Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki ." "Does this mean I have to get a bumiwang?" Aang chuckled again and ruffled his son's hair for a second time. "Not if you don't want to but if your uncle gives you one, do you promise to say thank you?" Bumi nodded.

"Okay then, now daddy and miss Hei-won have some important business to tend to for the council so why don't you and mommy go play? A grin spread across Bumi's face and he hopped into his mother's arms, who giggled at his enthusiasm. "Come on Bumi-snuffles, let's go have some fun." As mother and son walked off, Aang swore he heard Bumi ask "can we beat up Kya?"

"Bumi-snuffles?" Korra asked the present Aang with a giggle "I've definitely gotta use that." Commander Bumi was still staying with his family while the remaining Equalists were being hunted down and had an annoying habit of calling Korra "dad" or "pops" whenever he saw her. It was cute at first but it was starting to grate on the Avatar's nerves.

"I thought it was cute" Aang replied with a shrug "and didn't your parents use to call you their little blubber belly?" Korra turned bright red. Of course, her predecessor would know all her most embarrassing secrets. "It was baby fat" she muttered almost under her breath "they told me I was cute."

"And you were" Aang confirmed with a gentle smile "but you should probably pay attention to what happens next. I have a feeling you'll like it a lot." Korra obeyed and turned her attention to the Aang of the past and Hei-won filing reports in the Avatar's study. Avatars having children was always a big deal but as Aang's offspring had the potential to resurrect a dead culture, they were considered a major priority for the Council. He was required to make out detailed reports on them once every month until they turned four and if they were air benders, make monthly reports on their training.

"It's a shame isn't it sir?" "First off, you can call me Aang and second, paperwork is a bore I suppose but I can live with it. " Hei-won rolled her eyes. "I don't mean that Aang, I meant that you had to report another failure to the council." Aang's eyes narrowed a bit and he turned to face the Councilwoman fully, his face starting to resemble the almost frightening visage from one of Korra's early visions. "Failure? What exactly do you mean by failure?"

"Oh come on, you don't have to pretend with me" the Councilwoman replied in a tone far too haughty for Aang's liking "you can't possibly be happy about those two rejects you got." "Those are my children, Acolyte Hei-won" Aang replied tersely, putting the emphasis on his disciple's title as he spoke. Hei-won didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm not saying it's your fault" she continued on "that wife of yours is the problem. She just doesn't have what it takes to give you what you want or need, and I know she's lacking in other areas , areas I can assure you I'm not. I can give you a dozen sweet little air benders, far better than that spoiled daughter or that bratty little boy." Hei-won was nose to nose with Aang now, pulling him close to whisper in his ear "I've always been your biggest supporter Aang, have been since we were kids. What say we give the Earth King's advice a try?"

In the next instant, Hei-won was thrown across the room by a blast of wind and crashing into a wall. Aang towered over her, his robes blowing about and his eyes glowing pure white. " HEI-WON, YOUR DISRESPECT TOWARDS MY FAMILY HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! YOU ARE HEREBY DISMISSED FROM THE AIR ACOLYTES AND YOUR POSITION THE COUNCIL UNTIL YOU HAVE LEARNED TO CONDUCT YOURSELF PROPERLY! BE READY TO LEAVE THE ISLAND AT DAWN!"

Hei-won staggered to her feet, shock and outrage on her face as Aang exited the Avatar State. "You can't be serious! You're going to waste your time with that wench and those brats of her's? The boy can't even bend! What could either of you possibly do to relate to him!? When there are no air benders to teach the next Avatar, the whole world will wish you had taken my offer!"

"GO!" Aang bellowed in the Avatar State once again, his voice combined with all his predecessors sending the now former Acolyte scurrying away in fright. The observing Korra beamed "go Aang! I guess Tenzin got his temper from you huh?"

The Aang of the present chuckled. "No, and not from his mom either, that's all him. Bumi and Kya got her temper, though they did get my long fuse, thank goodness." The Avatars continued to watch the Aang of the past compose himself and then turn to face Katara, who stood silently in the doorway. "You heard?" "Everyone did, that voice of yours really carries" Katara laughed "this is the one of the few times I was glad you decided to glow it up." "I wouldn't even consider what she offered, you know that right?" Aang said softly "I meant what I said when Kya started water bending.."

"I know you did" Katara replied as she moved to embrace her husband "I'm just sorry I wasn't around to take a shot at her myself." Aang grinned playfully. "You'll get another chance someday, other women just can't seem to keep their hands off me."

Katara snorted and playfully punched her husband's arm before her face turned solemn. "I really hate to say this but Hei-won was right about one thing." "What?" "How will we relate to Bumi? He's gonna grow up someday and it's gonna sink in just how different he is to us and exactly who we are. His sister already gives him a hard time as it is."

"I feel the same way but that doesn't mean we still can't try" Aang replied "We'll love him just as much as Kya like we already do and spoil him a bit if we have to. Kya will get out of this phase soon enough anyway and soon, they'll be just like you and Sokka."

"That doesn't exactly fill me with a lot of confidence Aang, but okay. The only problem now is what to do when the third kid comes." Katara said as her husband's eyes widened. "You mean…?" "Yep, I'm pregnant again."

The couple shared a kiss as the scene ended and Korra turned to the Aang of the present with an unsure look on her face. "You're not gonna show me Tenzin being born next, are you? To be honest, I'm starting to get sick of babies."

Aang shook his head. "No, but going into Bumi's childhood takes a bit of self preparation on my part." "Was he that bad of a kid growing up?" "Not at all, he was wonderful, they all were in fact. I just…well, you'll see eventually."

The next scenes passed by rather quickly, showing Korra bits and pieces of Bumi's childhood. He was full of mischief but a kind hearted boy much like his father, often joining him in pranking the stuffier Acolytes. He could often give Aang a challenge at Pai Sho and was an exceptional student in school. Aside from his somewhat dysfunctional relationship with Kya, he seemed so happy and well adjusted that Korra couldn't guess why Aang was so hesitant about viewing his eldest son's life. Even Kya proved she genuinely cared, if the scene where Aang secretly observed her beating up some bullies for harassing her brother was any indication.

"I see where Bumi got his wild side from" the current Avatar teased her predecessor as they viewed another prank "you two were quite a pair. You must've driven Tenzin up the wall." "My dear Korra ,are you suggesting I'm wild?" Aang teased back "and yeah, Bumi and I had our fun but his mom was his real partner in crime."

A new series of scenes started and Korra saw Katara and her eldest son playing, laughing, and even engaging the occasional prank all their own. The Avatar couldn't help but laugh at how goofy and carefree her mentor acted and was instantly reminded of how she got in their private moments. She seemed to enjoy playing just as much as the kids.

"Katara never had a real childhood" Aang explained sadly "when her mother died, she was forced to assume the role and fun became a rarity for her, something she ultimately resented. Fighting a war didn't help much, even if we did have our share of antics. The kids, Bumi especially, helped her be a kid herself." "Even Tenzin?" "On the rare occasions we could get him to act like the kid he was, yeah, even Tenzin." Aang chuckled.

The scenes continued, showing Korra various surprises. She learned that it was Katara that inspired Bumi's signature yell and that the young Commander was a Pro-bending fan in the sport's earliest days, not to mention that grumpy old Toza was once a superstar in the ring as a young man. The Avatar had to admit that the Republic City Dragons and their corny nicknames held a certain charm and she was already thinking about calling herself "Killer Korra" or "Korra the Crusher" whenever she got back in the game.

"So what are you so nervous about showing me?" Korra finally asked "from what I saw, you were an awesome dad, Katara was an awesome mom, and Kya was a good sister when it really counted." Aang sighed. "It all started when Tenzin was born" he began "At first, we thought he was a non-bender too then when he was six, he sneezed and shot a foot into the air. That was a very special day for me but I forgot it was also a special day for someone else."

As Aang spoke, the memory came alive before Korra's eyes. It was Bumi's tenth birthday when Tenzin's bending was discovered and everyone was so thrilled that they forgot about the birthday boy in question. Korra sympathized, particularly since the White Lotus often ignored her birthday and forced Katara to sneak her a pastry or a gift from her parents. If she hadn't, Korra would've never met Naga.

"Okay, you did one bad thing but you didn't mean to and-" "There's more" Aang interrupted "just keep watching." Korra did so and watched Aang become obsessive over Tenzin's training, turning cold and distant towards even Katara and largely forgetting any child but his youngest son. It was an odd and almost frightening experience but something felt off to Korra and when she looked at past Aang,it was like something else was there with him.

"What you sense is a Fallen One" the Aang of the present explained without being asked "they were the cause of my beheavior." "Fallen one?" "One of a group of very old but still younger than most Dark Spirits. Their presence remains strong even in memories. I don't know much about them, no Avatar does, but they've sworn to eradicate all of us and bending itself from the world."

These words stirred something in Korra and she immediately thought of Amon. The Equalist leader had claimed his equalization ability was a gift from the Spirits and most had believed him until Tarrlok revealed that he was in reality his brother Noatak, a supremely skilled blood bender like their father before them. Korra knew and never questioned this but for some reason, now that she was aware of spirits that shared Amon's somewhat hypocritical goals, she found herself wondering just what Noatak had been up to during the years between fleeing his father and Amon's debut. Where had he learned this terrifying and crippling technique? Perhaps there was more truth to his cover story than even he knew.

"I can sense your thoughts Korra and I have a strong suspicion the Fallen Ones are connected to Amon as well. What I'm about to say next may even confirm it." Korra turned back to Aang with imploring eyes and he continued "Just as the Fallen Ones manipulated me, they were also attempting to drive a wedge between Bumi and Katara. My predecessor, Avatar Roku, aided them in a spiritual journey where they beat them together and even gave Katara a glimpse of Bumi's future. He's apparently supposed to have a wife and kid someday but in another future where Katara failed to save him, he would have become Amon instead of Noatak."

Korra's eyes widened. Amon had haunted her dreams for weeks and though she had never told anyone, she had always feared the thought of seeing the scarred visage he claimed was his face. To picture Bumi, jovial, goofy Bumi who simply adored his nieces and nephews, as the same monster who threatened them just a month before, was too much.

"Please tell me you're joking." Aang shook his head. "Katara told me everything and Roku later confirmed it. Just knowing that I allowed myself to be manipulated and almost put my own son on that path haunts me even now. I can't tell you exactly what all this has to do with Noatak but it may be important in the future."

Korra nodded, even though she only had a partial understanding of the whole thing and after a moment of silence, finally said "so what happened to Bumi after all that?"

"Well, Katara and I decided to teach him the forms and moves from each of our respective bending arts. He took to it quite well and in fact, we were almost certain he could've reached the level of master at both if it was possible." Korra watched the scenes unfold at Aang's words once again, seeing Bumi actively hold his own in a spar against his mother and excel at the air bending forms just as well as a young Tenzin. Korra felt slight envy at the non-bender's success but Bumi impressed her just the same. She even had an idle thought as to why he couldn't teach her instead of stuffy, strict Tenzin.

"Because Bumi doesn't have a perfect grasp of air bending's spiritual nature and you need to understand that to master the element." Aang replied to Korra's unspoken thought once again and startled her. "Will you stop that!? And I'm sorry, I like Tenzin, I do but sometimes he's so frustrating."

"He says the same about you" Aang said with a slight chuckle "and to be fair, you can be a bit unruly and stubborn when you want to be. You remind me so much of Katara, you know that? It's one of the reasons why she and I like you so much." Korra smiled a bit when she heard that, despite the criticism behind it.

"But it's not always you" Aang continued "I know Tenzin honestly can be difficult in his own way, he always has been. If he got anything from his mom besides his eyes, it's her stubbornness. It's probably the reason you guys butt heads so much. I had hoped he wouldn't follow the Whit Lotus' example the way he did though.

"Yeah" Korra agreed "I just wish he understood me better. He just doesn't understand the pressure I've been under lately. People are tearing into me about the Equalist problem, I can't air bend well enough to save my life, people still need their bending back, and to top it off, Mako and I are already having problems! He just doesn't get it."

"He may get it more than you think." Aang replied "do you know why Katara and I got along with Bumi as well as his siblings even though he can't bend?" "Because he took after you guys in almost every other way?" Korra guessed. "Perhaps" Aang said with a small smile "but also because we get what it's like to feel out of place in your own family. The monks I grew up with made me feel like a stranger as the Avatar and Katara was the Southern Tribe's only water bender growing up." "I didn't know that" Korra replied sadly. "And there's much you don't know about Tenzin" Aang replied "ready to learn?"

AN2: This chapter took longer than expected but it's here now. I hope you all will continue to enjoy the growing mystery of the Fallen Ones. Special thanks to my reviewers and I'll see you soon for take on Linzin!


End file.
